Grovyle
Grovyle is the best Pokemon. All other Pokemon are below Grovyle. Grovyle dominates everything ever in every way imaginable. Denial is futial. Grovyle from PMD2 Grovyle was the best character in PMD2 because he is the best ever. He is really cool. He saves you and your partner in like every way ever even when he was trying to kill you but then Dusknoir or whatever was like 'wow no you need to stop grovyle' and grovyle was like 'i can do what i want #SWAG' and then everybody was tumblr also there were these guys trying to kill you with their S'HARP' CLOWS (claws) but then that didn't happen because grovyle saved you and it was like wow thx grovyle also in the end (SPOILERS!!12 1 !2 !@1!!1 !! !1!1 !11 1) grovyle dies because he also killed dusknoir by traveling back in time because time is deudly unless you had explorer of sky then he secretly did not die until later but he was resurrected by jesus our god lord and savoir <333333 Ways that Grovyle is the Best *He is freaking bad***. (not swearing it's censord! @!! !! 1! 1! 2! ! 1) *Leaf Blade, best move. Ever. *Grovyle is a grass type Pokemon; the best type. *Grovyle is STYLIN MAN o0o0o0o *Grovyle is green. Green 4 lyfe! ! 1 ! ! 1 ! ! ! *Grovyle's number is 253; the best number. *HE WILL SAVE US ALL. GROVYLE 2013. Bad Things that can Happen if you Don't Acknowledge Grovyle as your Lord and Savior *All your pets will die and their stomachs will be pulled out of their body so that the gruesome innards are visible. *If you have no pets, LUCKY YOU LQL *ok so once that happens sp00ky stuff happens too like people go down your street naked (not sexually ewww!!! don't ban me) talking about the apocalypse *Your mother turns into an alcoholic. Your father turns abusive. Your siblings turn depressed. The rest of your family isolates themselves from you. *If you have no family, LUCKY YOU LQL (wait that is not a lucky thing um sorry to the people who have no family no offense lol) *Your dreams become increasingly morbid. It's not uncommon to see death of loved ones, innocent children decapitated, muscles from wound animals slowly being torn, fountains of blood that cause you to drown, man eating eldritch abominations made of other men it has digested, and crucifiction of unknown entities. *Insomnia, or refusal to dream. *Dreams become real. *Your eyes are shut closed by copper wire piercings. Your tongue is cut. Your teeth are covered with puke that is not your own. Your back aches in pain from lashes and bleeds heavily. Your personality is completely demolished; it does not matter in your situation. Your fingers are cut, so that they only hang on to your hand by thin layers of skin, as if they want to fall off. So are your toes. Your shoulders are nailed so that the nail goes from the side of your shoulder to your neck, with one nail on each side. Your legs are stripped of all fat. A chain penetrates your feet and head, connected, so that you are wrapped in a ball. And you don't die. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Descriptions